Iron Girl
by Gracekim1
Summary: A fangirl gets to assist Iron man defeat a new enemy... Read more to find out!


Iron Girl

'_I dreamt that I was in a ballroom walking down the grand staircase in a purple sparkly prom dress and saw my dream boy with brown curly hair and cute brown eyes wearing a smart tuxedo. I danced with him and then we kissed but when we did, I woke up'._

Tony Stark was in his lab inside his tower which now had an 'A' on it, working on his next suit along with fixing Dum-E and Butterfingers. What he didn't know was that he had a huge fan living in the UK and that some extraordinary was about to happened. While he worked and talked to J.A.R.V.I.S., a glowing purple light began to glow from him as he slowly changed from an adult to a super cute teen wearing a leather jacket.

Somewhere in the distance, a guy with an orange swirly pattern hooded robe with blonde short hair and blue eyes hided in the shadows smiled. Meanwhile, I was back at school on my first day in year 10 and I had a great feeling that something wonderful was going to happened. So I walked upstairs to my tutor room but a purple portal appear and sucked me in before I reached the top-floor.

When I woke up, I was laying on the floor. Then I got up and recognised the living room with holographic technology. "Welcome to Stark tower" J.A.R.V.I.S. said automatically. 'I've got to find Tony!' I instantly thought. So I found his secret lab and saw a boy who looked like him working on a suit. "Tony?" I asked which startled him and made him knock a pile of tools over. "Who are you?" he said, in his young teen voice. "I'm Grace and I'm your biggest fan" I replied cheerfully but then I fainted after 2 seconds because I was thrilled that I was actually starting at him in the flesh.

Tony places a purple blanket over me while I blacked out. Then when I woke up again, I smiled at him. "Tony, I've got a special suit of my own. Could you modify and upgrade it for me please?" I asked, gently. "Ok, so where is it?" he asked. Then I stood up and pressed a button on my rucksack which transformed into my elemental flowery suit. "Wow! I think I can do just that" He said simply with awe. So he got to work with a blow torch with help from Dum-E.

Meanwhile, the hooded robe guy called Nathan with brown eyes and purple spikey hair was watching quietly from his ship hideout. He had an alliance with the 10 rings and was disappoint with who the Mandarin actually had turned out to be. He had mind control and was able to make any objects he thinks of appear in real life. So he thought of huge helicopters with missiles that had spikes on every part of them and made them appear above his ship. Then he commanded them to go to STARK tower.

I sensed trouble was approaching and the TV was on the news which shown that the helicopters were approaching where we were. Then Tony was finally finished on adding purple flowers, missiles, stealth and red strakes to my elemental suit. "Tony, Danger!" I said, pointing to the TV. "If you help me defend the tower, do you mind me naming you 'Iron Girl'?" Tony asked. "I wouldn't mind that for the world!" I exclaimed. So Tony gestured to his suit and I activated my rucksack to suit up.

Then we went outside and Tony got J.A.R.V.I.S. to control his upgraded other suits. There were camera crew helicopters that were a safe distance from the tower and the reporter said that Iron man had a new 'Iron Girl' helper with him. "Let's party!" I shouted as we all flew towards the enemy helicopters and blasted them with our repulsers (with addition to the elements in mine).

Tony had added shields to all the suits including mine so when the helicopters counterattacked with missiles and machine guns; we used our shields to protect the tower and ourselves.

Then Nathan made helicopters capture us and took us to him. When we both opened our eyes, we were tied to chairs in the same glass box above the sea. "Sausage sisters!" Nathan yelled.

"Yes, sir?" two twin girls with brown eyes and long shoulder-length hair wearing matching brown outfits with a cartoon sausage on the middle of their tops along with their matching jeans, boots and gloves too, asked. "Finish them" Nathan ordered. "With pleasure" they said in unison as they made sharp sausage pens appear from thin air and directed them towards us.

Then the rope cut and we fell into the sea as the pens created cracks on the glass. As we kept falling down, the water pressure got stronger to the point that the glass shattered. "Er, Tony? You did make my suit waterproof right?" I asked, nervously as water came rushing in. "Um, yeah. Yeah of course, I did…" he trailed off. "Energy blast!" I shouted as I broke through the rest of the glass with my elemental repulsers

"Come on Tony! Let's finish this!" I cried as I flew up with Tony on my tail to the surface to face Nathan. "I just remembered your suit is already water-proof because it made partly from water" Tony said, with scared look in his eyes. Then we were above the ship and saw Nathan with a group of people wearing a map of the world outfits.

"Charge!" I shouted as we fired our repulsers and fought Nathan and his gang of map men. I grabbed Nathan and we fell in to the sea. Tony threw a bomb at the map men and flew away from the boat. "Grainne!" He cried as he watched me and Nathan go under while I clinked onto him.

Then I blasted water mixed with fire in his face and trapped him in a cooled molten rock ball before I threw a golden bomb ball I made with my golden magic as I flew up. Then the bomb exploded and Nathan was gone. After that, we flew back to Stark tower and the press announced that 'Iron Girl' was to be Iron man's other ally other than Iron patriot.

Then I said goodbye to Tony and he changed back to his normal adult self. "I guess Nathan changed me then" he said, surprised. "Actually, I think I thought about you younger and the sun rays must have changed you. But that's what I think anyway" I said in wonder as I stepped through the purple portal.

"See you soon, Iron Girl!" He called out to me. "You'll see me soon than you expect, Tony" I said, mysteriously with a smile as I disappeared. Then I arrived back at school and smiled as I saw a picture of Tony which had been signed on my table in my tutor room.

"I am Iron Girl!"

**The end**

**I thought I would try writing this story to express how much I love Tony Stark and RDJ to show how much of a fan I am of them! Hope you liked it! Read and review or Nathan will get you!**


End file.
